A Showdown Under The Moonlight
by Casstella Millatea
Summary: "Nah... Bagaimana caramu melalui semua pengaman yang sudah disediakan, Phantom?" Sebuah seringai menghiasi paras tampan detektif oriental bernama Fang itu seraya matanya terus mengamati dengan tajam layar CCTV yang ada di depannya. / Sebuah kisah antara seorang pencuri dan seorang detektif. Dengan semua rahasia yang tersimpan./ Fang x Boboiboy


**Boboiboy © Animonsta**

 **I own nothing here~**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : Fang x Boboiboy**

 **Rencananya sih buat ngeramein fandom Boboiboy di hari ulang tahun Boboiboy. Tapi ya sudahlah. Maaf kalau-kalau ada bagian yang aneh bin nyeleneh hahaha. Maklumlah, ini fanfiction lama yang saya tulis ulang hehe.**

 **Beware of typo(s), humor garing, OOC, alur kecepetan dan lain-lain.**

 **Enjoy!~**

 **.**

 **A Showdown Under The Moonlight**

 **.**

Sebagai detektif yang handal, Fang tidak bisa membiarkan ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan pencuri itu terus menerus melakukan aksinya.

"Cih, sial..." Umpat detektif muda itu sembari mengamati dokumen-dokumen di atas mejanya. Berlembar-lembar dokumen dengan konteks yang sama—pencurian benda-benda berharga milik para konglomerat. Ini sudah kedua puluh kalinya kejadian pencurian seperti ini terjadi. Pencurian yang dilakukan oleh pelaku yang sama, The Phantom.

Fang mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak tidur selama beberapa hari. Terbukti dari kantung mata yang ada di bawah matanya itu.

Dari info yang dikumpulkannya, kali ini sang Phantom pasti akan melakukan aksinya hari ini di pagelaran perhiasan yang akan diselenggarakan oleh Borara, salah satu calon wali kota.

Tiba-tiba anak buahnya masuk, menginformasikan kepadanya kalau kepala polisi ingin bertemu dengannya. Fang mengangguk lalu keluar dari ruangannya menuju ke ruangan kepala polisi yang memanggilnya barusan.

 _'Kali ini bagaimana caramu beraksi, Phantom?'_ Seringai menyeramkan tergores di bibir tipisnya, membuat anak buahnya yang sedari tadi berjalan di sebelah kirinya menjauh beberapa langkah.

.

Sementara itu, di lain tempat...

Terlihat seorang pemuda berwajah manis dan seorang gadis sedang bercengkrama sambil terus berjalan di sebuah gang yang cukup gelap.

"Bagaimana, Boboiboy? Apa semuanya sudah siap?"

"Tentu, Ying. Aku sudah sangat siap. Ah, dan jangan lupa memberitahukan terima kasihku pada Yaya yang sudah membuatkanku rompi anti peluru ini."

"Tenang! Kalau itu pasti kusampaikan! Tapi berjanjilah kau akan menyelesaikan misi kali ini dengan baik!"

"Aku hanya akan mengambil batu amethyst milik si kakek tua Borara itu kan? Itu sih mudah bagiku, Ying."

"Terserahlah. Ah, iya! Jangan sampai kau tertangkap oleh si detektif bernama Fang itu, Boboiboy!"

"Siap, nona Ying."

"Oke, kau harus masuk kesana tepat pukul tujuh. Aku akan mengalihkan polisi dengan berpura-pura jadi kau. Aku hanya disuruh untuk menarik perhatian bukan? Setelah itu aku pura-pura tersudut. Lalu aku akan menembakkan gas tidur kearah mereka saat mereka lengah. Begitu bukan kata Yaya?"

"Ya.. Ah, Ying. Apa kau yakin itu asli?"

"Iya! Batu itu seratus persen asli! Gopal sudah mengetesnya!"

"Apa Gopal sudah di dalam?"

"Yap! Dia sudah mulai melakukan tugasnya. Sekedar informasi, Gopal akan menyamar sebagai Ejo Jo. Seorang pengusaha yang sekarang sedang berlibur tanpa tahu dia diundang ke acara ini."

"Hhmmm.. Baiklah kalau begitu.. Kita harus berpisah dari sini... Semoga beruntung, Ying!"

"Pastinya! Kau juga, semoga beruntung!"

Keduanya memasang sebuah topeng pierrot berwarna putih lalu sang gadis bernama Ying itu bergegas kearah yang sudah ditentukan.

Setelah Ying menghilang dari pandangannya, pemuda yang diketahui namanya Boboiboy memanjat sebuah dinding yang langsung menghadap kearah gedung yang ditargetkan.

Boboiboy menyinggungkan sebuah senyuman misterius dari balik topengnya, "Nah.. Apa yang sudah kau rencanakan, Tuan Detektif? Apa kau bisa menangkapku kali ini?" Setelah berkata seperti itu Boboiboy melesat untuk melaksanakan misinya.

.

Fang mengamati rekaman dari semua kamera CCTV yang ada di gedung itu dari beberapa layar monitor di hadapannya. Seluruh pasukan polisi sudah ia kerahkan untuk menjaga keamanan gedung itu dan mengantisipasi sang Phantom yang kemungkinan besar akan menyusup masuk ke gedung itu—atau parahnya, menyamar menjadi salah satu dari polisi itu. Karenanya sekarang ia sendirian di dalam ruangan itu.

Pukul tujuh tadi, ia sudah mempunyai firasat kalau sang Phantom sudah memasuki gedung itu. Sekarang pukul tujuh lebih dua puluh satu, sang Phantom sudah mencapai ruang penyimpanan batu ametyst itu. Lebih lama dari yang ia perkirakan.

Dengan mudahnya pencuri itu membuka seluruh kode yang pengaman. Kode sandi, cek retina serta cek sidik jari bisa ditembusnya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit. Senyum misterius melengkung di bibir sang detektif, "Hebat juga dia.." Setelah itu, sang detektif muda keluar dari ruangan persembunyiannya.

"Phantom sudah memasuki ruang penyimpanan. Aku ingin kalian menutup serta menjaga ketat seluruh akses untuk keluar dari ruangan itu." Perintah sang detektif melalui earphone wireless yang terpasang di telinga kirinya. "Biarkan aku sendiri yang menanganinya..."

.

Seluruh alarm pengaman di gedung itu berbunyi. Ying dan Gopal yang sudah berada di luar gedung hanya bisa menatap prihatin ke arah gedung megah itu.

"Semoga Boboiboy baik-baik saja..." Gumam sang pemuda tambun sambil melepas penyamarannya.

Ying sedikit mendelik ke arah Gopal lalu menjawab, "Dia HARUS baik-baik saja..."

.

Kembali ke Boboiboy yang sekarang sudah berada di atap gedung tempatnya melaksanakan pencurian dan dengan santainya memutar-mutar batu permata curiannya di tangannya. Pandangannya menuju ke bagian bawah gedung—memerhatikan lautan polisi yang sedang mencari-cari keberadaannya. Seringai kemenangan terukir di bibirnya. Pakaian serba hitamnya menjuntai serta topeng putihnya yang menutupi wajah manisnya. Penampilannya cukup mencolok untuk seorang pencuri. Mirip dengan Arsène Lupin hanya saja ia mengenakan topeng, bukan monocle. Atau Kaito KID jika saja ia mengenakan baju dengan warna putih, bukannya hitam.

"Permata ini dilelang secara illegal oleh seorang koruptor. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau ini bukan milik koruptor itu. Koruptor itu mencuri permata ini dari sebuah gereja yang ada di pinggir kota ini..." Gumam sang pencuri sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang Yaya katakan. Mengagumi keindahan permata hasil curiannya itu. "Tapi bukan ini yang kucari..." Helaan nafas panjang terdengar.

"Permata yang indah bukan?" Sebuah suara berat yang sangat familiar menyapa pendengarannya. Ketika membalikkan badan, seringai sang Phantom semakin lebar.

"Ara~ Selamat malam, tuan detektif." Ujarnya sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Sang tuan detektif—tidak, akan lebih mudah jika kita memanggilnya Fang—mengeluarkan sebuah pistol lalu mengarahkannya ke arah sang Phantom. "Nah.. Kalau begitu mari kita akhiri show hari ini."

"Let's see—"

 **BRAK!**

Belum selesai Boboiboy berkata, dua orang polisi membanting satu-satunya pintu yang ada disana.

"Fang! Apa kau—PHANTOM?! Probe! Bersiaplah!"

"Baik tuan bos!"

Selain detektif tampan bernama Fang itu, lawan berat Boboiboy ada dua lagi. Yaitu, polisi bernama Adu Du dan Probe. Hanya mereka yang mampu menemukannya di tiap pencuriannya. Meski Adu Du dan Probe tidak sehebat Fang.

Adu Du dan Probe sudah siap dengan pistolnya masing-masing, sama seperti Fang. Tidak mau kalah, Boboiboy pun mengeluarkan sebuah pistol antik dari saku jasnya—sebuah pistol yang hanya dapat menembakkan kartu, tetapi kartu yang dikeluarkan sangat tajam sampai-sampai bisa membelah dua sebuah peluru asli.

'Mari kita lihat~ Siapa yang akan bergerak terlebih dulu~' Sebuah seringai misterius mengembang di wajah manis sang Phantom.

Fang yang sepertinya merasakan hawa aneh dari sekitar sang Phantom mulai sedikit panik.

"Jangan ada yang ber—"

"Kemari kau, Phantom!" Adu Du berlari menerjang sang Phantom.

"—gerak."

Fang ingin sekali mengubur si pecinta hijau itu hidup-hidup. Tunggu. Kalau misalnya Adu Du sudah bergerak, itu artinya—

"Tunggu aku, tuan bos!"

—Probe juga akan bergerak.

Fang hanya bisa facepalm melihat kedua rekannya yang tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahan. Ia bahkan bisa membayangkan seringai bahagia Phantom sekarang.

Sang Phantom mengangkat satu tangannya yang tidak memegang pistol lalu menjentikkan jarinya. Seketika, kedua polisi—rekan Fang sudah terikat di pojokan dengan berbalut sebuah gaun berenda yang sangat manis.

"Lihatlah~ Kalian jadi sangat menawan, inspektur!~"

"BERANINYA KAU?!" Adu Du dan Probe berusaha melepaskan diri—tapi tidak bisa. Pandangan Fang kembali tertuju ke sang Phantom yang sedang memutar-mutar pistol di tangannya.

"Waktu bermain sudah habis, Phantom." Setelah mengatakannya, Fang menarik pelatuknya. Phantom yang memiliki refleks yang baik, juga menembakkan pelurunya ke arah sang detektif. Terjadi tembak-menembak yang sangat sengit. Adu Du dan Probe bahkan tidak berkutik melihatnya.

Beberapa kartu melesat ke arah Fang. Ia berusaha menghindar tapi terlambat. Ada kartu yang menggores pipi kirinya, menyobek lengan bajunya bahkan ada yang menancap di pahanya. "Cih! Sial.." Umpat sang detektif sambil menarik kartu yang menancap di pahanya.

Sang detektif kembali menekan pelatuknya, menembakkan beberapa peluru ke arah sang pencuri. Phantom berhasil menghindari sebagian besar peluru yang ditembakkan—thanks to his extremely good reflex. Tapi ada peluru yang berhasil mengenai lengan kanannya yang membuatnya sedikit terhuyung dan mendesis kesakitan.

Melihat sang phantom yang sedikit terhuyung, Fang memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kembali menyerang. Namun sayang, pelurunya hanya tinggal satu. 'Aku hanya punya satu kesempatan, kalau tidak aku pasti kalah. Setidaknya, aku harus bisa membuka topeng itu dan melihat siapa sebenarnya sosok dibalik Phantom'

Fang tidak akan mengatakannya. Tetapi dirinya mengakui bahwa sosok phantom thief di depannya ini selalu bisa menarik perhatiannya.

Tanpa disadarinya, Boboiboy—sang Phantom—sudah menembakkan gas tidur. Tapi untung saja Fang menyadarinya tepat setelah gas itu hanya sedikit menyebar.

"Adu Du! Probe! Tutup hidung kalian!"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Fang menoleh dan menemukan kedua rekannya sudah tertidur pulas. "Dasar tidak berguna.." Umpatnya.

Fang menembakkan peluru terakhirnya dan bingo! peluru itu berhasil mengores topeng putih sang pencuri dan membuatnya terlepas. Memperlihatkan wajah asli Phantom yang sangat manis. Meski samar, Fang bisa melihatnya dengan jelas bagaimana iris hazel itu menatapnya dengan emosi yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Manis..." Gumam Fang tanpa sadar.

Fang tersadar dari lamunannya akibat pencuri di depannya mulai limbung sambil memegangi lengannya yang tadi terkena tembakannya. Dengan sergap, Fang menangkap tubuh pencuri yang barusan membuatnya tak bisa berkutik.

Iris violet bertemu dengan hazel. Keduanya saling menatap. Mengagumi keindahan iris pemuda di depannya. Tanpa sadar, pipi kedua pemuda itu mulai bersemu.

Iris hazel itu melebar, seakan menandakan bahwa pemiliknya sudah kembali tersadar. Sekuat tenaga, sang Phantom menjauhkan tubuhnya dari detektif di hadapannya—meski sedikit terhuyung. Lalu melemparkan beberapa bom asap.

Setelah asap itu menghilang, sosok Phantom pun ikut menghilang.

Fang terdiam melihat kepergian sang Phantom. Senyumnya mengembang. "Until we meet next time, Phantom." Lalu pergi dari atap itu—meninggalkan kedua rekannya yang masih tertidur pulas.

.

Matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya pada saat Boboiboy mendarat di beranda kamarnya dengan hang glider-nya. Lukanya menghambat pergerakannya.

"Cih.. Ini sakit sekali..." Runtuknya sambil memegangi lengan kanannya yang terluka.

Dalam satu jentikkan, seragam mencurinya sudah berubah menjadi baju casual. Tanpa memedulikan lukanya, Boboiboy membuka laptopnya. Memasukkan kata sandi beberapa kali sebagai bentuk pengaman berlapis. Pada saat laptopnya menunjukkan interface normalnya, Boboiboy langsung diserang dengan ratusan notification dari ketiga temannya yang isinya kurang lebih _**'Apa kau baik-baik saja?! Kau berhasil bukan?!'**_

Tersenyum kecil, Boboiboy mengetikkan _**'Aku oke lah... Tak payah cemas :) Mission completed.'**_

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari teman-temannya, Boboiboy menutup laptop lalu berbaring di kasurnya sambil memegangi lengan kanannya yang terluka. Ia sedang malas mengobati lukanya. Dasar aneh.

 **Cklek.** Suara pintu apartemennya terbuka. Asal tahu saja, pintu kamar Boboiboy dilengkapi dengan pengamanan berlapis. Bahkan Yaya, Ying maupun Gopal tidak bisa masuk. Hanya ada satu yang bisa...

Hanya 'dia'

"Bagaimana lukamu, Boboiboy?"

"Apa kau masih perlu menanyakannya, Fang?" Pipinya menggembung, tanda bahwa ia kesal.

"Ara~ Janganlah merajuk, dear~" Fang melangkah ke arah kasur Boboiboy yang notabenenya adalah kekasihnya. Meletakkan kotak P3K yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Tapi apa kau harus menembakku seperti itu?!" Fang meraih lengan kanan Boboiboy yang menjadi korban penembakan yang dia lakukan. Dengan sangat hati-hati, Fang mulai menarik keluar peluru yang 'tersangkut' di lengan kekasihnya.

"A-aduh! Pelan-pelan!" Boboiboy meringis kesakitan saat peluru yang ada di lengannya dikeluarkan.

"Maafkan aku, Boboiboy. Kau tahu sendiri kan? Ada Adu Du dan Probe disana. Aku harus membuat sebuah alibi bahwa aku tidak mengenalmu supaya mereka tidak curiga. Masih baik kan aku hanya menembakmu di lengan saja?" Sebuah senyuman jahil mengembang di wajah sang detektif. Dan itu membuat sang pencuri semakin kesal.

Fang hanya tersenyum maklum. Tangannya masih dengan cekatan membersihkan luka kekasihnya yang keras kepala itu. "Nah selesai..."

Boboiboy menundukkan kepalanya sambil terus bergumam, "Fang bodoh." Berulang kali. Fang tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Diangkatnya dagu Boboiboy, membuat Boboiboy mau tidak mau menatap Fang.

"Sungguh. Maafkan aku, my dear."

Boboiboy bersemu merah mendengarnya. Mencoba memalingkan wajahnya tapi tidak bisa karena tangan Fang yang memegangi dagunya. Perlahan, Fang mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Boboiboy. Menghapus jarak di antara mereka berdua. Bibirnya ia satukan dengan bibir ranum Boboiboy. Menciumnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Boboiboy mulai membalas ciuman dari Fang serta mengalungkan lengannya di leher Fang. Merasa pasokan oksigen di paru-paru mereka menipis, mereka melepaskan ciuman manis mereka. Meninggalkan seuntai garis saliva. Mereka tersenyum ke arah satu sama lain.

"I love you, Boboiboy."

"I love you too, Fang."

 _Biarkanlah semua orang di dunia ini memaksa mereka untuk memainkan sebuah peran yang berlawanan. Asalkan mereka bersama, mereka pasti bisa melaluinya._

 **.**

 **Fiuh... Aneh, kan? Kan? Lupakanlah...**

 **Yang nggak bisa kubayangkan itu cuma satu... Gopal menyamar jadi Ejo Jo... Pfft—That would be very hillarious.**

 **Thank you for reading this far! *ojigi***

 **See you next time!**

 **With regards,**

 **Tatsuya (Casstella Millatea)**


End file.
